Electronic devices such as smart phones have the ability to present a wide variety of information to a user. For example, smart phones often include calendar applications that enable a user to create reminders and keep track of time sensitive information such as meetings, appointments, and the like. Map applications enable a user to find geographic locations and obtain routes to selected destinations. Wearable devices such as smart watches can provide much of the functionality of a larger device such as tablet or phone, but the display area available on such devices is more limited.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.